


Pinky Promise

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when things looked grim Kageyama couldn’t force himself to fall out of love with Sugawara. And it looked like it didn’t go in vain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Day Two from Kageyama Rare Pair Week:  
> Topic: Promises | Trust

It was something that came once in a lifetime; Kageyama knew that much but, it still didn’t stop him from recoiling the second Sugawara told him the news of going to Europe for a year.

It has been three years since Kageyama Tobio accepted his passing adoration for Sugawara Koushi. Two years of waiting for a surprise group text, an email or surprise checkup in Karasuno with his old teammates. And while he grew out his total independence streak and was able to communicate better with his teammates and friends, there was still this wall he couldn’t overcome when Sugawara was present or involved with. His mouth stuttered and Kageyama usually left the scene to buy his usual carton of milk just so his lungs could breathe properly. It was embarrassing that just one guy could make Kageyama turn into a mumbling jello; there was this just this overwhelming feeling that came from his throat and stomach when Sugawara smiled at his direction. 

It was pure, it was breathtaking and it was defiantly making him turn into an idiot in front of him. He was the kindest and most understanding guy he ever came across with that Kageyama in many ways found himself working harder in hopes that he could be something Sugawara could be proud of. A large part was his own pride to be the best but, when he joined Karasuno and met Sugawara he felt like something heavy inside him punched him in the stomach. His legs became harder to walk, his chest burned as he fumbled with words. His whole body just became mechanical and awkward when Sugawara talked to him.

He was sure that Sugawara thought he was a weirdo when he talked to him and his cheeks started to redden more often. Nobody could be that unobservant around them; it just drove Kageyama crazy with so much new emotions boiling over his chest since the start of high school. He remembered how in middle school there was only volleyball that centered his precious memories and the worst. He knew enough of hormones would come into the picture but, what he didn’t expect was how hard his affections towards Sugawara would affect him. It was exhausting like the training camps left him; the pain from his lungs became something he was used to when he went to school. 

It squeezed and tugged at most random times; there were days where it was a small tug that burned his ears and cheeks, others where it became too hard to breath and the pang was too sharp to be comfortable. Sugawara’s popularity among the school was something that contributed the moments Kageyama wished he didn’t encounter, especially when confessions were made. There were many things that flustered or confused him; but love was on top of the list. Not only was it new but, Kageyama was aware that it was not always mutual. He had witnessed enough people to see some come with rejections. As scared as he was it didn’t smolder any feelings.

It pestered to a fault that was insistent as the years rolled by. Even as his own friends fiddled with their high school romances, Kageyama chose to stay quiet, watching life pass by and believing that only volleyball was safe enough for his sake. He was after all a first year at the time, and painfully remembered how high school worked resulting to his own age going against him. When Sugawara’s time in Karasuno was done and Kageyama was left with the job to bring and maintain glory to Karasuno he was scared but, ready to take the challenge. He missed the smiles, the gentle laughs that evolved into full-on chuckles, the silver hue hair that glowed when the sun hit his fair skin and hair. His soothing voice that knew how to calm and boost a team; he was always ready to encourage and fight on the court. It was an empty feeling having their seniors go and move on and it was hard to watch Sugawara leave him behind in particular. 

The courts were larger; and Kageyama was unsure how to act in front of others as goodbyes were said and done. Watching his smile while donning their uniform for the last was bittersweet, and while everyone was better at coping for a new beginning was apparent Kageyama felt too stiff. His mouth twitched as the nerves that controlled his lips curved into a poor smile. And while the team laughed at his failed attempt, Sugawara was the first to touch his shoulder and thank him for his hard work. His own body relaxed and stiffened in the same time, but as he Sugawara and the rest of the third years took off his mouth moved on its own softly as he thanked them as well. The gasp that Sugawara gave speed him heart rate but it was worth it as he responded back with his own favorite gentle smile and waved, creating both a physical and metaphorical distance between them. At the time he was okay watching Sugawara leave, but it didn’t last long as his heart ached far more painful than he was prepared for.

After a new year it became a blur of days working on the court that, Kageyama couldn’t escape the thoughts that plagued him. Resentment poured his thoughts with the withdrawal of Sugawara becoming a fact. It was evident the way he was living in a different cycle of college obstacles unlike Kageyama. He understood that he was living in a different realm with adults and peeling off childish whims. As it became two years without Sugawara, it was becoming far too obvious for his own friends to see how pathetically in love he was. There were others that surprised him with confessions, some were younger, others in his grade; but Kageyama’s heart was stubborn thing. He was flattered and unused to the attention he gained that when he accidentally told Sugawara about it he couldn’t help but blush deep when Sugawara chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“I’m not surprised though,” Sugawara looked at him with a playful grin, “You’ve come a long way since your first year.”

It was mid-year when Sugawara told him. A game finished and Karasuno was going to their finals. Besides Sugawara, there were more past teammates that came to support the team. After a team meeting and a dinner was being ordered Sugawara called for attention. He gave a heartwarming speech of how proud he was to have studied and was a part of Karasuno before, and how over the years Karasuno stayed strong through hard work and will. Kageyama at the time smiled and listened to how happy everybody was as the food was beginning to trickle in.

“…I firmly believe that Karasuno will end this year with another victory.” His smile and voice held pride.

There were more speeches and laughter. From his seat he was able to have a decent view of Sugawara eating and chatting in front of him. The afternoon dragged on and as dessert was passed Hinata asked about how college was going for their seniors.

Yamaguchi joined in, “Ah, Sugawara did you find out if you got accepted to that European university for the next term?”

A few people stopped their conversations as they listened for his answer. Kageyama by then stopped eating and tried to swallow the remaining food in his mouth. His head tilted down as he heard Sugawara smile into his response. “Actually yes. I’ll be leaving this spring.”

As other people congratulated Sugawara, Kageyama kept to himself and mutely nodded throughout the rest of the fest. When it was time to leave he said his goodbyes and walked off waiting for one of his parents to pick him up. Most of the jumbled thoughts that scattered around his mind made him unaware of a second pair of shoes behind him walking away with a concerned expression.

“Why aren’t you happy for Sugawara?”

Kageyama looked up from his desk as Yamaguchi and Yachi eyed him. Hinata and Tsukishima were in the back talking to some of the younger teammates as they were getting ready for practice. Yamaguchi spoke again with a nudge from Yachi. This time it was softer, “Kageyama, why aren’t you happy for him?”

As he got from his chair he couldn’t look at him the eyes as he shifted his notebook and tucked it in his book bag. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“Well you’re contradicting yourself.” Hinata said as he waved off the younger teammates. “You’re frowning more than usual.”

“No I’m not.”

Tsukishima eyed him, “Then check a mirror sometime because you’re not fooling anybody.”

Things didn’t work so much after a couple of more side comments of Kageyama’s mood after that practice. The finals came and the date for Sugawara’s departure came in an alarming rate. His head didn’t clear but got muddy and too clustered with pesky thoughts of Sugawara and his lack of resolve with them. For three years Kageyama thought that it was just okay to like his senior and move on. Some days were easier, others forced him to squander any ridiculous ideas of catching Sugawara and making a fool of himself as he confessed. It was a rare occasion where he indulged his feelings and talked about them with Yachi and Yamaguchi because they were the closest to listen without judgement and give some type of comfort that Kageyama didn’t know he needed. Hinata had his days of listening but, it felt like he got the same results when he talked to Tsukishima since both of them had different ideas of love and confessions. It was just a jumbled mess the way he cruised around his feelings and volleyball. All Kageyama knew was that he was awkward and hesitant to do anything concerning Sugawara. And as the days dwindled he didn’t know what to do.

“So are you just going to do nothing?”

It was Yamaguchi again as they were walking to the class early morning. Kageyama sighed as he dragged his shoes on the cement. “What’s the point?”

“It’s a year away from Japan Kageyama. Anything and nothing can happen while he’s gone. And I really think you should confess… I mean…” He sighed and looked straight at Kageyama, “It’s been three years and all you’ve done was mope around Sugawara and I know it’s scary to do that but, I think it’ll pay off.”

They take a corner, “Just think about it, you got one week.”

The week itself was a horrible wakeup call for Kageyama as he settled into his routine of pretending everything was alright. It was obvious that everything was going wrong with Yamaguchi and Yachi double teaming to cheer him, Tsukishima containing most of his banters with him and Hinata demanding more volleyball spikes in hopes to distract his heart ache. He ignored the messages he got from Sugawara when he read that Hinata mentioned Kageyama’s downward mood. He was appreciative on the fact that Hinata didn’t inquire why he was upset but, the attention and messages sent made his stomach churn. One day before Sugawara’s departure Kageyama left his house and ran for a couple of miles; after three huge hills his body heaved and was covered in a layer of sweat. As he made it to the top he wasn’t sure how to feel with Sugawara’s back being the first thing he saw. He couldn’t run away either way because Sugawara turned around in time to wave tentatively him, beckoning him to come closer.

“It’s been awhile since we talked.” Sugawara’s voice was calm as he looked at the scenery around them. The wind picked up as the calm cool air blew pasted their bodies.

“I’ve been busy.”

“Ah…” Sugawara nodded slowly as he fiddled with his arms, “I know we aren’t best friends and that our messaging is somewhat sporadic but…, you know if you need someone to listen to your troubles I’m here and willing to listen.”

Kageyama didn’t know what his face exactly looked like but it was probably something akin to hesitation and worry. He walked to lean on a wooden post as he looked at everything but Sugawara’s direction. He didn’t know where to start or pretend that nothing was terribly wrong. But he made the mistake of forgetting how Sugawara was exceptionally lovely the way his hair danced with the soft wind and how the sun itself was making him glow. His eyes, though filled with worry were the definition of what a home felt like. It was beckoning him to come closer to touch, to engulf, and possess selfishly if he could.

His own body shivered as he inched closer to Sugawara, “I liked you for three years.” His throat was too dry; his heart was beating too hard for his ears to hear anything like the way Sugawara gasped or took as he stepped closer. All he could manage to coherently process was Sugawara’s face was looming his. “And I know you are leaving for only a year but, I don’t know what to do with these feelings anymore.” He gripped his own t-shirt, “I just know that it hurts every time I know you will be gone and that…”

His eyes were watered with so much strong emotions pouring to each syllable he made come out from his lips, his shoulders quivered as another pair of arms held him, trying to sooth him and telling him it was alright to cry. Kageyama shook his head now gripping Sugawara’s shirt. In a frenzy, he clung repeating the pain he felt not knowing how to express himself and saying how stupid he was being. Even as Sugawara attempted to shush and calm him Kageyama wouldn’t stop.

So instead of using his words, Sugawara clasped Kageyama’s face looking at him with those gentle eyes Kageyama fell for. His lips meet his in a slow careful motion making Kageyama forget everything for a split second. And as they shared the same oxygen Kageyama’s heart fluttered as his whole body raged in fire; Sugawara’s hands were still holding his face as he pulled away. “I’m sorry I wasn’t aware of how strongly you felt for me.” He leaned again with his lips brushing against Kageyama’s slowly, “It must have been very hard on you.”

Kageyama nodded stealing another kiss; savoring his last shed of sanity Sugawara pulled away with a slight pant, “I’m still leaving tomorrow Kageyama but, that doesn’t mean I will forget you entirely.” With another chaste kiss he wiped the tears from Kageyama’s face. “After all, that would make a horrible boyfriend.”

Taking in Kageyama’s stiff stutter and gulp air he smiled, “That is if you want me to be.” A quick stammer and a pleased hum they settled into a small silence as they stayed in a warm embrace. When both their hearts were in sync Kageyama broke it with a whisper.

“Pinky promise?”

“Hmm?”

“Pinky promise you won’t forget about me?”

With one look from Kageyama’s whisper and eyes watching him, Sugawara couldn’t help but chuckle, “Pinky promise.”


End file.
